


Never Got to Say Goodbye

by T_Rahz



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rahz/pseuds/T_Rahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is coming from a very dark place. <br/>Violence and hatred have no place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Got to Say Goodbye

**This is coming from a very dark place. Someone suggested that writing would help.**

It didn't have to happen this way. He didn't have to go like this. Where were the magical powers and the endless wonder when they needed it the most? Why is it that the thing they gave their lives to protect was the very thing taking their lives now? Because it wasn't just his life that was taken, a huge chunk of hers was going with him. They had made a pact to go out together. Maybe this was the only way to serve that promise; to allow that spark inside of her that shone so brightly for him to be collected and sent with him as a guiding light. How was she ever supposed to continue without him at her side?

Myka knelt defeated on the floor, unable to move. The body had been long taken away but her will to move forward was broken. Her mind reeled through the events of the last few hours.

It was supposed to be a simple snag, bag, tag and be a plane ride away from dinner at the B & B. But no. Nothing about this warehouse had ever been cut and dried simple. She scoffed as she recalled Murphy's law; Anything that can go wrong WILL go wrong. That seemed to be the motto of this cursed place they worked for.  
They had entered the four-story mall building, as planned, snagged the artifact, as planned, neutralized the artifact, as planned, but when that elevator car came up stained with blood, to the wind went their plan.

Myka looked at the blood pool left in the wake of her friend's body. She could still hear the echo of her scream as his lifeless body hit the floor. Point blank to the head, is what would be written on the reports. No mention would be made of the fear locked in his eyes as he went down, or the way his head crashed to the floor with a sickening crack. Point blank to the head. That's all it would say.

Again her mind went back. Replaying over and over like a broken record. He was always her hero, always the one to pick her up, to lift her spirits, to put himself in danger for her. And again he had done it. Pushed her to the floor, away from view, as the gunman rounded the corner. It happened all too fast. The cock of the gun, the release of the bullet, the impact with his forehead; all seemed to happen in the same instant. If only it had been an instant later. As the gunman's bullet made its target, another bullet was lodged in his own head; ending the siege of the mall.

Myka's shoulders shook violently now. Shock finally giving way to reality. He was gone. Pete was gone. He had taken a bullet for her and he was GONE!  
Slender arms embraced her body, attempting to pry her from the ground.

"Come darling, let's get you home."

**_Throw down your arms and lift up your hearts. Violence and hatred have no place in this world._ **


End file.
